


That Fateful Day

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Chloe's dad dies in the accident and Max finally gets up the nerve to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in spanish class today. Whoops. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes and that its so short. I just keep thinking about that moment before Max gets back to the original timeline and ugghh to many feels!!

Chloe lay curled up under the blankets of her bed, she wanted to hide and never have to face the world again. She felt like she had been crying for weeks but not a tear had left her eyes since the day of the accident. She had barely spoken but she knew she would have to face the world eventually, she would have to face her mother. She couldn’t. It was all her fault; her father was dead because her mom needed a ride home from the work. 

He was gone in minutes, dead before the ambulance even arrived. How could he just be here and then gone. Why? That’s when the tears started to flow freely from her eyes and she felt like she was drowning in the pain and sadness she felt. 

Chloe heard a soft knock on the door and she glanced over. There was a short brown haired girl standing there, Max Caulfield, her best friend. She felt anger flood through her. Her best friend hadn’t come to see her since the accident, which was weeks ago. 

She doesn’t care. 

Max took a step towards her broken friend and all Chloe's anger disappeared. Max didn’t say anything just sat on the end of the blonde haired girl's bed and stared into her blue eyes. Chloe collapsed into her best friend’s arms, giving up on trying to be angry with her.

“Why did he leave me? Why him?” she cried.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that but eventually her friend’s quiet comforting voice broke through the room.

“I wish I could make things different for you, I can’t, but I just want you to know I will never leave you.”

Chloe felt her sadness fade for a moment; there were still people who loved her. She would always have Max, and even though she was still upset, her mom was here. She would always have people who loved her, always.


End file.
